fragile things, broken moments
by marischje
Summary: kamu menyadari kelemahanmu; kamu begitu rapuh terhadap realita. sasuke/hinata/itachi AU.


**fragile things, broken moments**

 **naruto (c) masashi kishimoto**

 **a/n:** _thankyou udah mau baca! Agak meragukan, udah lama nggak nulis hmm…_

.

.

.

Kamu terbangun dengan perasaan yang jelek. Mengusap wajah, berharap mimpimu tidak berubah menjadi kenyataan. Kamu segera menyambar ponselmu yang ketika kau periksa, tidak ada notifikasi apapun dari orang yang kau harapkan. Beda cerita kalau ponselmu memang penuh oleh pesan dari kawan-kawanmu.

Segera kamu menyibak jendela dan ternyata, kacamu itu basah tersapu oleh deras angin yang membawa hujan. Padahal musim panas masih ada beberapa hari lagi. Kamu menghitung berapa bulan tersisa yang kamu perlukan untuk memakai toga.

Kamu dibiasakan oleh keluarga untuk hidup dengan keteraturan yang mengikat. Sebenarnya kamu tidak mempunyai masalah apapun, karena, dibalik tradisi ini, kamu lahir dengan fitur-fitur yang bisa menyesuaikan dengan keadaan yang ada. Kamu menarik napas, seolah tidak bersyukur telah menjemput hari yang baru.

Kamu pun bergegas merapikan diri, mengambil kaus yang paling longgar dan turun ke meja makan. Disana hanya ada Ibumu dan Kakakmu. Ayahmu selalu begitu, prioritas kerja baginya adalah nomor satu. Ibumu baru selesai menyiapkan nasi dan Kakakmu sibuk mengganggu seseorang via ponsel. Kamu melihat jam di dekat televisi dan menyembunyikan rasa jengkel di balik topeng datar raut wajahmu.

"Sasuke, hari ini ada rencana kemana?" Ibumu bertanya dan sama adilnya memperlakukan kedua anaknya. Harum pasta dan omelet begitu menyenangkan, tidak aneh, kalian berkumpul bertiga seperti ini saja jarang. Kakakmu, seringkali sarapan secangkir kopi dan sekerat roti saja di ruang makan hotel dan setelah itu menyiapkan pikiran untuk presentasi di depan para investor. Pernah sekali kamu mendengar Ibumu mengeluh perihal ini? Tidak. Ibumu mempunyai toleransi yang kamu sendiri takkan pernah bisa mengukur.

"Kak, liburanmu sampai hari apa?" Ibumu tersenyum saat kamu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia tetap menyiapkan piring dan Kakakmu mengakhiri telepon dengan kata "Sayang" dan kamu tahu hatimu remuk. Ibumu tertawa melihat foto yang ada di ponsel Itachi dan tak sabar ingin kekasih Kakakmu segera menjadi menantunya. Dia bilang, setiap hari pasti kita bisa makan makanan yang enak.

"Liburku nggak seberapa sih. Aku cuman dapat jatah seminggu. Jalan-jalan yuk!"

"Sasuke, kamu mau kemana hari ini?" Ibumu mengulang pertanyaan. Itachi senang dengan masakan Ibumu, ia tak punya masalah dalam menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan secara ekspresif. Itachi menunggu jawabanmu.

"Aku… mau mengambil catatan kuliah Hinata." Kamu gugup, tiba-tiba merasakan bahumu berat. Kamu menghindari kontak mata dengan Kakakmu dan berusaha tetap terlihat semua tak ada masalah.

"Oh bagus kalau begitu! Minta saja Hinata yang kesini… Itachi, dia sudah lama tidak main kesini 'kan?" Ibumu tidak menangkap sinyal betapa hatimu mengkeret karena memang itulah kamu. Berusaha berpura-pura tanpa mengetahui kalau Kakakmu menyadari sedikit saja perubahan dari wajahmu.

Oh, kamu merutuki ketidakmampuanmu dalam berbohong. Bukan ini yang kamu inginkan.

.

.

 _Kamu bermimpi menjadi saksi pernikahan Itachi dengan gadis yang kamu cintai. Mimpinya begitu nyata hingga kulitmu terasa kenyal dan euforia dari riuh tepuk tangan berdenging di telinga. Kamu berusaha untuk lari dari gedung ini namun kakimu menolak. Kamu berniat untuk lenyap, namun rasanya tidak tahu malu—ini pernikahan kakakmu. Ingin sekali kamu memalingkan muka, namun kamu pun sama lemahnya dengan tatapan kecewa dari Ayahmu. Kamu sadar kamu begitu menyedihkan. Itachi menggamit tangan pengantinnya yang berlapis sarung putih dan kamu terbangun._

.

.

.

Dia datang dijemput Itachi. Kakakmu punya keberuntungan yang sangat kuat. Ia memiliki apa yang diinginkan semua orang, dan Itachi memiliki apa yang kamu inginkan. Seolah, kehidupan bagimu tunduk terhadap Kakakmu. Kamu merasa kecil, rendah dan tidak memiliki apa-apa. Kamu merindukan masa-masa yang manis. Dimana kamu duduk di teras kayu depan, rumah kalian masih terdiri dari citarasa lokal yang kuat, kamu pasti akan menemukan Kakakmu melepas sepatu di undakan dan kamu meloncat-loncat kegirangan di atas tatami. Kakakmu pulang selalu dengan makanan untuk ke rumah. Waktu itu, kamu menganggapnya sebagai saudara, bukan sebagai rival.

Hinata datang dengan sederhana, tidak meriah seperti para fansmu merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan membawakan segunung kado. Dia membawa buku catatanmu dan di tangannya terdapat kantung besar berisi bahan-bahan makanan. Ada sayuran, daging dan bahan-bahan kue. Pantas saja lama, dengusmu. Itachi dan Hinata pergi ke supermarket terlebih dahulu.

Ibumu antusias. Dia mungkin merasa bosan sendirian di rumah menunggu anak dan suaminya yang jarang pulang. Hinata selalu disambut baik di rumahmu dan di hatimu secara spesial. Kamu sebenarnya gemetar namun kamu membuang muka dan pura-pura mencari tahu isi lemari es.

"Sasuke, ini catatanmu. Terimakasih ya… " kata Hinata sembari tersenyum. Kamu menerima bukumu kembali namun untuk tersenyum kamu butuh berpikir dua kali.

"Hinata…!"

"Ya, Itachi?"

"Masih UAS? Kok Sasuke sudah libur ya?"

"Iya, Dosenku mengundurkan tanggal ujian, makanya kelas Sasuke libur duluan."

"Sas, kamu ngambil peminatan apaan sih?"

"Ya ampun Itachi, lihat Adikmu ngambek!" Ibumu membelamu dengan caranya tapi kadang-kadang Ibumu memang ingin melihat bibirmu ditarik atau alismu mengkerut.

"Haha, bercanda, jangan pasang wajah cemberut terus, Adikku… " Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepalamu dan kamu, pada akhirnya tak berkutik. Kamu menghormatinya tanpa kamu sadari. Setengah dirimu bahkan berusaha untuk menjadi sejajar dengan dia namun tak pernah mampu.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"UAS dari Pak Iruka itu tidak seburuk yang kamu kira." Katamu, kalimat itu meluncur bebas keluar dari benakmu yang padat.

"Aaa. Begitu? Syukurlah. Sejujurnya aku paling khawatir dengan mata kuliah itu,"

"Terus Sasuke, gimana, kamu pasti bisa ya 'kan?"

Kamu mendengus. Berpura-pura kalau sesungguhnya kamu pun punya masa denial saat menatap kertas ujian. Kamu mengambil cabang ilmu yang berbeda dari Kakakmu. Itachi mengambil bisnis dan ekonomi. Kamu dan Hinata sama-sama masuk fakultas teknik. Hinata, saat kamu tanya motivasi masuk fakultas menguras tenaga ini, hanya menjawab kalem kalau dia ingin sekali menjadi arsitek yang berguna. Kamu menertawakan cita-cita itu tapi Hinata tidak marah. Ia malah memperlihatkan bahwa maketnya memang representatif hingga kamu sendiri yang menyesal dan merasa tertinggal.

Hinata dipanggil Ibumu ke dapur. Itachi naik ke kamar mau membawa laptopnya turun dan kamu melangkah mengikuti kaki Hinata berjalan.

"Hari ini Ibu ingin buat mochi dan okonomiyaki."

"Ibu, aku baru belajar resep mochi pasta cokelat," kata Hinata, menaruh plastik belanjaan di meja. "Waktu kucoba resepnya, Hanabi dan Kak Neji langsung membungkus semuanya,"

"Itachi dan Ibu sih tidak masalah dengan makanan manis. Putra bungsu Ibu niih… "

"Aaa... Kau tak suka yang manis-manis, Sasuke?"

Mata Hinata menyiratkan rasa kecewa. Mana mungkin Sasuke lupa dengan cinnamon rolls dan kue-kue kering kesukaan Hinata?

"Nggak usah peduliin aku. Kalau mau buat mochi, buatlah." Ujarmu datar. Kau mengangkat bahu, dan berharap banyak untuk menghapus atau meralat ucapanmu sehingga atmosfer seringan seharusnya.

"Tidak boleh seperti itu, Sasuke. Yasudah, Ibu mau keluar sebentar. Mau beli tomat dan sarden kalau begitu. Hinata, loyangnya ada di laci bawah."

Ibumu mengomel kembali, mengingatkan sikapmu yang kadang inferior dan merasa dianggap tak ada, mencubit pipimu dan pipi Hinata bergantian, lalu mengambil dompet dan mantel untuk keluar rumah. Di dapur hanya ada kamu dan Hinata.

"Hei," suaramu begitu samar. Hinata asyik menuangkan susu krim dan mendengarkan lagu yang diputar oleh Itachi di TV. Kamu menghela napas, membereskan sedikit kekacauan yang terjadi antara otak dan hatimu.

"Hinata," panggilmu sekali lagi, melirik ke belakang, Itachi tengah memunggungi kalian dan bersenandung ria menyelesaikan folder-foldernya.

Kamu menggerakkan tanganmu perlahan, di samping tangan Hinata di meja, dan melihat adanya perbedaan yang begitu besar. Tangan Hinata amat mungil dan kulitnya pucat. Kukunya bersih, pendek dan merah muda. Tanganmu besar, jari-jarimu panjang. Dan kamu melihat ada cincin yang sama dipakai Itachi, terpasang di jari manis Hinata. Kamu heran, kamu berkali-kali sakit seperti ini, tapi mengapa belum terbiasa juga?

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Hinata yang tidak bisa membaca pikiran tentu wajar, maka perempuan itu menganggap genggaman tangan sembunyi ini hanya sebagai cara untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang berlebihan perempuan ini baik sekali dengan pikiran kamu khawatir tentang nilaimu—tapi kamu tahu ini pengkhianatan terhadap Kakakmu, berharap setidaknya kali terakhir ini berasumsi Hinata sebagai kekasihmu meski dalam hitungan jarimu kamu akan memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan kakak ipar. _Tolong, ini tidak memakan waktumu kurang dari satu menit, 'kan, Hinata?_


End file.
